


夜间教学

by 00PM



Category: Idol Producer - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00PM/pseuds/00PM





	夜间教学

“你听说过ABO吗？”  
朱正廷意味不明地哼哼两声，鼻尖满是沐浴露的味道——今天是柠檬味的，他半个灵魂已经交给睡神，此时只想抱着小男友入梦，于是便只轻轻摇了摇头，长臂一伸环住身边人的腰，再将脑袋埋进对方颈窝，蹭了个舒服的角度便不动了。  
可黄明昊捏住他的腕骨按回身侧，翻身支撑在朱正廷上方，笑了下，“不知道的话，那我教你好不好。”  
朱正廷不满地挣扎了两下，发现怎么也没法重新抱住能令他安眠的人形抱枕，嘴角一撇，干脆拒绝道：“不好。”  
黄明昊便拉长了语调喊：“哥——哥——”一边喊一边坐在他肚子上乱扭。  
朱正廷差点吐血，彻底被弄醒，气恼地伸手捂捣蛋鬼的嘴。他曾经最喜欢黄明昊撒娇，酷小孩对他的独一份他总是很受用，但自从在一起以后，这份最喜欢逐渐变成了最烦。黄明昊喊他什么都行，朱正廷，正廷哥，正廷，正正，再亲密点的不能在人前喊的，心肝，宝贝，也不是没被叫过，唯独哥哥两个字他听不得，羞耻和罪恶感像藤曼紧紧缠绕着他，爱意成为被吸食的营养，他停止不了这份爱，只能眼睁睁放纵藤曼生长。  
黄明昊眨巴着眼，弯下身子凑近，两人睫毛互相扫过，像蝴蝶振翅，声音裹了蜜般引诱道：“别人都知道，就你不知道，你亏不亏啊？”  
朱正廷犹豫了一下，将信将疑，“这是什么常识？”  
“骗你是小狗。”  
你不就是我养的小狗吗。朱正廷看着他无论何时都发亮的双眼，妥协道：“…那你教吧。”  
黄明昊便整个脑袋趴下来，嘴唇贴着朱正廷的脖颈，压低声音道：“在ABO的世界里，Omega会有发情期。你的这里，”他轻轻咬了一口，“会生长出腺体。一旦进入发情期，腺体就会发烫，你受不了，会求我咬开它，要用力一点，最好咬出你的味道。我想想，你会是什么味道？草莓味好不好？我喜欢草莓，颜色像你的舌尖，我愿意含久一点，慢慢吸食汁水。可这还远远不够…”他顿了顿，手指划过朱正廷的前胸，挑开浴袍松散的前襟，“热度会往下延伸。”他按上乳头，轻轻碾过，“它们会发痒，会挺立打颤，渴求亲吻，吮吸，噬咬。我视而不见，你就会撒娇，拿你惯用的技巧。如果我再坏一点，一定要你说出心里话，不然我才不吃你那一套。你喜欢我碰你这里，喜欢我粗暴一点，是不是。”  
朱正廷涨红了脸，拼命摇头，可身体却不受控。  
“你看你又不诚实。不过没关系，谁让我疼你。”黄明昊安抚地轻啄身下人的胸口，他的言语多露骨，动作就有多收敛。浴袍彻底被打开，露出线条分明的腰腹，还有半截勾人的纹身。他的手数过每一块腹肌，指尖顺着黑色的纹路一路往隐秘之处去，却在临到了那一刻将朱正廷翻了个身。  
“……！”朱正廷被猝不及防的动作吓了一跳，脑袋砸进被堆里——满是他和黄明昊的味道，他头晕目眩，只能感知到身体的高热和已经抬了头的私处，不自觉地扭了扭身子。  
黄明昊眼神一暗，拍了拍那人挺翘的臀，“再往下就是这了。之前说的一套做下来，这里就要出水。你跪趴着让我顶进去，腰下沉，晃起来像水蛇，底下两个窝盛了汗水，每一下都是浪。你也成了浪花，没了自控，我就得掐着你，省得你被拍到岸上就没了影。”  
“你住嘴！我不要你教了！你在玩我！”朱正廷因这露骨的言语终于挣扎起来。他的耳朵彻底红了，他甚至觉得这红一路攀过后背、后腰，去了那不可言说的地方。  
“既然要我教，就要有始有终啊。”黄明昊捏住他乱扭的腰，沉声道，“别动，你再动我真进去了。”  
“好哥哥。”他满意地将瞬间僵住的人抱起来，双手环腰，身体紧紧贴住他后背，凑到他耳边继续，“跪趴久了，你该手酸了，我当然舍不得。你可以平躺着，我要在正面，把你折成90度，膝弯挂在我肩上，我就可以把哪里都看得很清楚。”他摸到朱正廷的腿根，来回轻抚，换来对方难以抑制的颤抖，“你这里好敏感，我要在这里种草莓。”  
朱正廷浑身都在颤，大腿绷出流畅的肌肉线条，“你！胡说八道！”他故意声音狠厉，可脑海里却是那颗毛茸茸的脑袋埋首作乱的情景，好像真的有人在舔吻他腿根。  
黄明昊轻笑，“我有没有胡说八道，你试一试不就知道了。不止那里，还有这里，你的每一处，都是我的草莓园。”他边说边往上摸，最后停在腹部，掌心滚烫，“Omega有生殖腔，你可以完完全全接纳我，要把我全部含进去。我们多做几次，这里就会鼓起来，不用我说你也知道因为什么，都是我的，你的这里，都是我的，只有我，全是我。但你多半要害羞，不敢再看我，那也可以坐上来，我抱着你。你只管拿腿圈我腰，我服侍你。这个姿势进得深，你受不了，就会仰起脖子，把喉结送到我嘴边。脚趾蜷起来，脚跟蹭着我的腰，手指在后背抓出血痕。你别心疼，我巴不得你给我多留点印子。”  
“黄明昊……”  
“我忘了，你还会喊我名字，让我轻点慢点，又想我重点快点。”  
“你！”  
朱正廷又羞又恼，可他整个人被黄明昊从背后圈着，稍一挣扎就能感受到后面那个死死抵着自己的玩意似乎又大了点，实在是不敢动了。他也硬得疼，更糟糕的是，后面似乎真的出了水。这怎么可能，都怪黄明昊胡说八道。  
“哥哥。你想要吗？”  
“不……”  
“可我想。我爱你。喜欢你。心悦你。想要你。你愿不愿意做我的草莓园啊？”  
“唔……”  
朱正廷恍惚觉得自己闻到了一股香甜的草莓味。


End file.
